Dragon Ball: The Third Saiyan
by AlexaKnight
Summary: What if there was a third, female Saiyan alonside Goku and Vegeta? This is her story. OC/Android 18 pairing, Hard T rating for sexual themes, violence... Do Senzu Beans count as drugs?
1. Teaser and Summary

_**Dragon Ball: The Third Saiyan**_

The Third Saiyan? Whaaaat? That's right. What this is is me taking my Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Character and re-working the story from The Namek Saga ALLLLL the way to the Tournament of Power saga, aswell as some custom Sagas and an altered GT, slotting my cvharacter into the story.

Now, one thing I should stress is that she won't be taking oer any major roles. She won't kill Frieza, or Cell, she won't be the one fighting Beerus... But she will be involved in those areas. For example, she'll debut as Frieza's bodyguard. The only Saiyan Frieza seemingly tolerates. Although, the self-proclaimed Emperor of Universe 7 also has dirt on her, that being that, unlike most Saiyans, she's attracted to the same sex.

Now, why do I feel this is okay in lore confines? Well, first of all, they've already dealt with a homosexual character in General Blue, yes, that was omitted in the Dub, but in the Sub, he is indeed gay. Apparently a pedophile too, but that's neither here nor there.

But, who does she get with you ask? Well, if you saw the pairings before you clicked this... You'd see it's Android 18. I tried to think, who wouyld be the best bet to give to her as a lover. Marron? No, she's too dumb. And, that's Krillin's ex, not his kid. *Shudder *****

Bulma? Well, that'd omit Trunks and Bulla from existing, same with Gohan and Goten for Chi-Chi. Launch? Never liked her much. But 18, I always got a... Vibe from her. Like they could've done so much more with her, and I'm glad they did in the Tournament of Power Saga, but she was kinda... Just there for every other Saga after the Cell Saga.

So, I decided instead of Krillin, The Third Saiyan [You'll find out her name in a moment, relax.] would be the one to get the kiss from 18 and then it goes from there. Don't worry, Marron is still born, Krillin's her sperm donar, but that's all. And she's still born by 18, so Marron won't magically be a Saiyan/Human hybrid.

Now, if you've made it this far, this is the moment you've been waiting for, the details! So, without further ado...

Name: Potama [Potato and Tomato corrupted and combined]

Age: As of Age 780, when the Tournament of Power Saga takes place, she's 47 years old. However, of course, Saiyan's don't show signs of being elderly until they're 80. So she's gonna be one hot grandma. :P

How she survived: She was on Frieza's Ship at the time of his destruction of Planet Vegeta. Frieza, knowing how powerful she could become, lies to her and tells her the core of the Planet suddenly erupted, destroying the planet. Potama believes it because, hey, she's 4.

Brief Timeline of Potama's History prior to the Namek Saga:

Age 733: Potama is born to un-named parents.

Age 737: Potama is informed of the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Frieza, in a rare show of kindness, allows her to take a week off from her duties to mourn.

Age 741: Potama and Raditz briefly visit Earth; before they can conquer it for Frieza, Frieza summons them back to his ship to deal with a small rebellion. 200 Frieza Fore Soldiers are killed.

Age 748: Frieza assigns Vegeta to train the teenage Saiyan. Potama learns the Galick Gun technique solely through watching Prince Vegeta.

Age 760: A FF Soldier spreads false rumors of Majin Buu being revived on a distant planet, and is executed for citing mass panic.

Age 761, September 23: Potama, Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta meet and plan to userp Frieza. Potama opts to be a double agent, also due to Frieza's knowledge of her Sexuality; she tells the three men, who don't mind, to her surprise, as they all respect her talents as a Saiyan. Frieza's trump card is mostly gone, and Potama plans to betray Frieza aswell as the others and rule Universe 7 herself, as a benevolent Empress; a rare glimpse of a good-hearted Saiyan.

Age 762-ish: Frieza's Ship lands on Namek. Potama fights Vegeta and reveals that she intended to betray him and Frieza, who overhears her and nearly kills her.

Known Skills [As of Namek Saga]:

Galick Gun, learned from watching Vegeta.

Continuous Energy Blast Volley, presumably learned herself.

Full Power Energy Wave, presumably learned herself.

Meteor Crash, presumably learned herself.

Great Ape Transformation, as Potama possesses a Tail, like most Saiyans, she can presumably become an Oozaru; Later, this allows her to become Super Saiyan 4.

Appearence: Potama appears to be a young adult woman in her mid-to-late teens, with round eyes, and long hair that curves up at the ends. She possesses an average bust and body shape. While working under Frieza, she has a tail, as mentioned, and wears Battle Armor the same style as Turles, and long spandex pants, Saiyan boots, and Gauntlets also not unlike Turles'. Her Tail is always around her waist, until she becomes one of the good ones, and has a red scouter, as she doesn't yet know how to detect energy herself.

So, let me know what you think and if this sounds like a good idea. I'll [hopfully; not gonna promise it because I'm shit with promises] have the first chapter up shortly. Like my Victorious fics, this one will be a minimum of 3000 words per chapter, so you can expect some decent length every update.


	2. In the Beginning! The Third Saiyan!

**Chapter 1: In the Beginning! The Third Saiyan?!**

A/N: Please note, I won't be re-watching the entire series just to get the quotes right. I'll either wing it, give it my own spin, or make it up as I go. So if something seems off, that's why.

 **Bold** = Flashback

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

"Frieza! Where are you?!" Vegeta yelled. Frieza ad escaped his grasp, but when he found the Emperor he was going to ensure he died a painful death. " _Run while you can, you son of a-_ "

"You're not going to find Lord Frieza... My Prince." The words came from a young-looking woman. She wore a set ofFrieza Force Battle Armor with brown shoulders, white trim and the unmistakable purple on the breasts. Underneath, she wore a Training Suit comprised of long pants and a t-shirt-like top. On her head was the old model of Scouter Frieza and his forces used, Red in color, and the most distinct feature? The light brown tail gently swaying behind her.

This woman is named Potama. Born to unknown parents close to King Vegeta and his family, she rew up with the three Saiyans Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta, and at one point in her life, considered them to truly be friends. However, two of them were dead, and now, it seemed... Potama herself has betrayed the Saiyan Prince.

"Frieza's preparing to leave Namek. He's readying his ship. I have to merely kill you, Kakarot, and his idiot friends, and then stay on this pathetic planet until the Dragon Balls are active again." Potama smirked at Vegeta's sudden anger.

"You're going to HAND DELIVER the Dragon Balls to Frieza?!" Vegeta began powering up, bent on stopping this woman. She merely smiled before shaking her head. However, she forgot about the scouter on her head.

"Of course not, are you insane, Prince Vegeta? I'm going to wish for MY OWN immortality. Frieza's a tyrant, nothing more than a burden on this planet. I don't want to off you, Kakarot or his friends... But you will ALL be nothing more than an obstacle. None of you will allow me my plan. I intend to be a benevolent, kind Empress of this Universe. The OPPOSITE of Frieza. And if I have to get past you to do it..." She too powered up, her aura a more noticeable tan color... Something only a person on the verge of becoming a Super Saiyan possessed. "... So be it."

She rushed at Vegeta, but the Prince was privy to her attack, side-stepping and firing a ki blast at her back. It did little to hinder her however, merely scuffing the well-kept armor. She placed her fingetrtips on her frehead and warped behind Vegeta, chopping him at the base of the neck. "Frieza had me watching Planet Yardrat a couple years ago, Vegeta... It wasn't hard to pick up their fabnled "Instant Transmission" technique. Now, say goodnight, Prince."

With one hand opened at Vegeta, her other hand began charging a ki wave, smirking as she fired off her Half Power Energy Wave directly at the fallen Prince. Much to her chagrin, Vegeta was merely playing possum, handspringing up and guarding against the attack, eventually deflecting it into a mountain. "Child's play. Haaaaa...!"

Potama's eyebrow cocked as she realized what he was planning. "Two can play that game, Vegeta! Haaaaaa...!"

"GALICK GUN!" Both Saiyans yelled in unison, sending their identical pick energy waves at the opposinng force with different reactions; Potama confidence, and Vegeta anger. "How dare you copy my move, you insolant...! Full Power!"

"Right... Back... ATCHA!"

The dualing Galick Guns exploded in the center, much to both Saiayn's shock. As Vegeta charged another, a new pressence was heard. "That's quite enough of that."

In a flash, a Death Beam pierced the Saiyan Prince's heart, as the Galactic Emperor turned his sights on Potama, who, fading back into character, bowed to her "Lord."

"I think I could've handled him, Lord Frieza, but I thank you for the assist." Potama turned to face the fallen Vegeta with a smirk, but much to her shock, a Death Beam pierced her own chest.

She stood in shock for a moment before collapsing to her knees.

"I'm sure you could... But I don't suffer traitors in my employ."

As Potama faded out of consciousness, she heard the sound of another approaching. This, was Goku. She heard muffled voices as her conciousness faded, finally hearing the term "Spirit Bomb" before blacking out.

~Dragon Ball Z!~

"FRIEZA!"

Potama looked around in shock, unable to place her surroundings. It was a basic-looking abode with a bed, bedside table, wardrobe and a paintjob, but it CERTAINLY wasn't Planet Namek.

"Oh. You're awake.," a strange voice said. Potama snapped her head in the direction of it, to find a woman with greenish-blue hair, flanked by two tough looking males; The first was bald with a strange third eye, wearing a lime green Qipao. The other, she already knew; The Earth-Dwelling Namekian, Piccolo. "I was coming to check on you. Tien and Piccolo are here in case you-"

Potama's eyebrows shifted in disdain. "I'm not like... Him. I'm not like Vegeta. And I'm certainly not like Lord- Uh, Frieza. That'll be a tough habit to break... I planned to be a ruler that didn't, you know, tyranize everything in sight."

"Well, forgive me for having less than stellar experiences with Saiyans. Every single one-"

"Not all of them. ... You're Bulma, right? I overheard a description of you. Bulma, you don't realize it, but you'e known a Saiyan the better part of your life... Kakarot is... Kakrot is the Legendary Super Saiyan. [A/N: this is before they realized Vegeta was referring to Broly, not Goku.] And... I'm confident he's still out there. I'm confident... that Kakarot has slain Frieza..."

Potama looked outside with a smile, and nodded. "More than positive. I'd bet my life on it."

She swung her legs out of bed and gently cracked her neck, dragging bare feet through the plush carpeting before sighing. "It's time for me to leave. Frieza may be dead, but... I-"

She was interuppted by Bulma shaking her head. "You know, people always told me, I can sense the good in people. Even Tien and Piccolo will I agree, I think, when they say, you're not evil."

Potama chuckled quietly before Bulma continued. "You're not a saint... But you're certainly no Raditz, or Nappa, and you're definitely not on Frieza's level of cold."

Piccolo himself chuckled at that. "Considering his entire race's names resemble things you Earthlings would use to freeza food, no, I don't think Potama is anywhere near Frieza's level of cold."

"The point is... You're mre than welcome to stay. I'm not putting you up for free, though, so you'll need to do some work around here, and help the gang keep people safe like they've always done, though."

Potama stood up with a grunt, a hand to her chest as she felt the wound that'd be there from her near-death experience. But she made it over to Bulma and offered a hand. "I accept."

!11 Months Later!

In the Northern Wasteland, a woman flew about, breaking rocks and changing the landscape. This woman looked remarkably similar to Potama, only differences being her wounds having long since healed, her muscle mass being noticably different, and the biggest change... The holden hair standing on end, and her person surrounded in a beautiful golden aura.

!3 Months Ago!

"I will destroy this planet like my brother did your home, Saiyan!" An alien, vaugely resembling Frieza, although far larger, screamed in triumph to the beaten and battered Z Warriors, primarily Potama. As he began charging the dreaded Supernova, he mistakenly thought his own power was making the ground shake. It was only when it was too late, did Cooler realize the shaking was the woman's own power. "You... Will not... Destroy... My... Home... You will now... Destroy... My family... AGAIN!"

"No! Super Saiyans are supposed to be once per thousand years! How is this possible?!" Cool, rather than asking more questions, fired the Supernova directly at the Super Saiyan, who smirked.

"Ka..."

"What?! She... she can't do that! She tried it this morning and failed!" Krillin was shocked. The last time she attempted this, it literally exploded around her.

"Me... Ha..."

"Get out of my sight, Saiyan!"

"Me... HAA!"

To everyone's shock, the signature move of so many Z Warriors collided with Cooler's Supernova, and after a small struggle, Cooler was seemingly disintegrated in the sun.

!Present!

This was in fact Potama, and she, too, was a Super Saiyan Grade 1.

"Ka.. Me.. Ha.. Me.. Ha!"

She came to the ground with a pant, reverting to her base form and taking a sip of water. "That's enough for toda-" She perked up upon sensing something. It was faint, but it was 3 major power levels, and two were familiar. "No... No, how?!"

Powering up, she blasted off toward Capsule Corp to get in touch with everyone and warn them: Goku failed, and Frieza... Is on his way to Earth.

 **A/N: I did iiiiiit! Sorry it took me almost a month. I suffer from depression, and sometimes it gets VERY hard to will myself on. I wanted to get Chapter 1 out AT LEAST at half the words I said it'd be. I'm sorry I took some liberties with Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. I couldn't think of a better way to trigger Potama's Super Saiyan Transformation.**

 **So, here's her abilities as of now:**

 **Kamehameha and various forms of it: Learned the base move from Roshi and Krillin, mastered it within a month of Cooler's defeat.**

 **Galick Gun.**

 **Revenge of the Saiyans: A strike combo that ends with a move similar to Vegeta's chest blast, only single-handedly.**

 **Full Power Energy Wave.**

 **Galaxy Bomb: Her own Ultimate move. If you've played DB Xenoverse, it's Serious Bomb, however, hers resembles a starly sky.**

 **Great Ape/Golden Great Ape: The latter is presumably, as she can also become a Super Saiyan.**

 **And of course: Super Saiyan: Unlocked this transformation, as seen above.**

 **I'll TRY not to take a month for Chapter 2, but I make no guarentees. Depression sucks ass.**

 **Anyways, have a great day, and Potama and I, will catch ya later! (^-^)/**


	3. A Ship in the sky! The Emperor is alive?

**Chapter 2: A Ship in the sky! The Emperor has returned?!**

 **A/N: Please note, I won't be re-watching the entire series just to get the quotes right. I'll either wing it, give it my own spin, or make it up as I go. So if something seems off, that's why.**

 **A/N 2: I'm so sorry about this. I mean, I TECHNICALLY didn't lie, it didn't take me a MONTH... It took me about 4. I just didn't have the willingness to proceed. So, apologies. But he's Chapter 2, and hopefully I'll get more consistent.**

 **Don't count on it. u.u**

 **Bold** = Flashback

 _Italics_ = Thoughts

 **!Last Time!**

"That's enough for toda-" She perked up upon sensing something. It was faint, but it was 3 major power levels, and two were familiar. "No... No, how?!"

Powering up, she blasted off toward Capsule Corp to get in touch with everyone and warn them: Goku failed, and Frieza... Is on his way to Earth.

!Now!

"FRIEZA'S WHAT?!" Bulma screamed in shocked rage, as Vegeta, now a combination of rage from this news, and Potama, ever the wisecracker, making fun of his outfit, could be seen visibly cracking the ground outside Capsule Corp.

"I guess... I guess Kakarot failed. All I know for sure, is that's Frieza's energy signature. Look, I'm going on ahead. I'm gonna use Instant Trnsmission to alert everyone else and go to the Northern Wastelands; that's where I can feel the energy heading for."

The Saiyan didn't give either a chance to argue, flying off toward East District to warn Gohan and Chi-Chi, while Vegeta took off after her, diverging to head for the Wastelands himself.

Finally, all were present, and ready for a fight. Surely all of them together could defeat Frieza.

"Surely all of us can correct Kakrot's mistake." Vegeta was already powered up, his own glow now a tan color, much like the Super Saiyan's was on Namek.

"No. It's faint... But there's more than just Frieza there. There's a signature... Very similar to Cooler. But I disintegrated him, so that's impossible..."

"We don't have to wonder for long! Look!"

Much to Potama's dismay, a shadow engulfed the group, and the sun itself. Frieza's ship. The Z Warriors watched as it landed and opened. From within stepped the tyrant, Frieza, and another figure of immense stature.

Vegeta froze in shock. Whle he could take him, he never expected to see King Cold in the flesh. Only in photos had he seen the effeminate-yet-brutal King.

Potama, though, had met him... And hated him almost as much as Frieza.

As Potama got ready to power up, Frieza beat them to the punch. "Did you think I wouldn't know you were there... Potama... Vegeta... Son of Goku?!"

with no sense in hiding, Vegeta powered up to his max, while Potama's power surged, turning into a Super Saiyan, much to the chagrin of Frieza. "I-Impossibe! You too?!"

Potama didn't offer an answer, charging up to the cliff... To be blocked by a sword.

"Leave this to me."

The sword's handler was a teenage boy with a blueish [A/N: For consistancy, he appears as DBS Future Trunks. That's a trait shared with Kid Trunks and Gotenks aswell.] hair in a bowl-cut. The Frieza Force charged both of them, but to Frieza, Cold and Potama's shock, they were all sliced and diced in mere moments.

As the teen headed toward Frieza, Potama stopped him. "No. Frieza's mine."

Potama stepped forward, willing her aura to surge in power. Frieza, though terrified, acted tough. He charged forward, his mechanized hand slamming into the female Saiyan's cheek... Only for her to forcefully look forward again without a scratch. She fgrasped Frieza's wrist before flinging the tyrant into the air. As he came down, he was met with a swift back kick sending him crashing into the ship.

Potama brought her open hand in front of her, curling her fingers at the second nuckles. This caused her golden aura to shift to a blakish-violet. She jumped up with a look of rage. "GAL...AXY... **BOMB!** "

The giant, space-like ball flew forward at a frightening speed. In the blink of an eye, Frieza, the ship, and half the mountain were gone.

King Cold was in shock. "My... My son...! You insolent little-!"

He never finished his sentence as a sword pierced his stomach. In a fluyid motion, it was ripped out, the teen boy's hair spiked to a golden hue, and sliced Cold to bits.

"Finish Buster!"

The Tyrant's father disintegrated and was no more. The sword-wielding Saiyan put the weapon away and faced Potama. "Who... Are you?"

"I could ask you the same. Vegeta, Kakarot and myself are the only Saiyans left."

"My name is Trunks. I'm from the Future. Three years from now, 2 artifical humans, Androids, will appear off the coast of South City. They're immensely powerful, and... They've destroyed the majority of my timeline. There's only a handful left, and everyone here... None of them are among those."

"So, since Kakarot was killed by Frieza, he wasn't there to help... And now the world is in shambles..." Potama was shocked by this turn of events. This world is what turned her into the first, at least recorded, female Super Saiyan. To hear that in another timeline, she not only didn't exist, but a couple robots destroyed it...

"That's... not true, actually. In my time, Goku returned. As he will here. In my timeline, he returned to this spot, and will, in less than one hour. He killed Frieza. That's how I knew to come here. And how I knew the rest of you would be here. Well, minus you."

"What do you mean "minus you?" Did I not exist or something?"

"Well... Yes. In a word... My father did mention a Saiyan that worked for Frieza, that Frieza ended up killing... Maybe that was you? He never mentioned a name." Trunks looked forlorn as he spoke, as if he felt angry that this woman didn't exist in his world.

"That.. Makes sense. I was dead, for all intents and purposes. In this timeline, I recall Gohan putting something in my mouth, which I now know was a senzu bean. Maybe in your timeline, he didn't get to me in time... I don't know."

Trunks relayed his message to Goku and the others before returning to his timeline, set to return in three years. As predicted, Goku returned from Planet Yardrat, and the Z Warriors began their training...

!Three Years Later, in the Wastelands near Goku's home.!

"Get Goku home. NOW!"

Potama screamed a gutteral scream as she powered up to Super Saiyan. She knew this was why Goku lost, the transformation excellerated his virus. Potasma didn't have that issue.

"Hmm.. Two Super Saiyans. No matter. Destroy her, #19."

"Affirmative."

The clown-faced Android charged forward, but was met with a swift kick to the head that left a noticable boot print. Potama bounced off before firing energy blasts, forgetting that that only heals the fatter Android. "Crap..." She charged toward it, however her momentary lapse in judgement allowed #19 to capitalize, grabbing Potama's breasts, surprisingly, as it had no where else to grab as her arms were out of reach.

"Grr.. SCREW OFF!" She headbutted the robot with such force it physically dented #19, but played to it's advantage aswell, as #19 grabbed her arms before putting her in a bearhug, and beginning the draining process. Suddenly, #19's grip was lost and it flew to the side, reeling from a massive knee strike... From Vegeta... In his own Super Saiyan form.

"Y-You're a Super Saiyan aswell?!" The group were all speechless, aside from Krillin as he spoke up. Vegeta ignored him before stepping up to Potama.

"Perhaps I should finish this?" Potama merely nodded. "Tell me... Does a machine like yourself... Ever experience fear?!"

Vegeta charged forward with a powered punch, the overwelming strength behind it causing him to ignore #19's energy absorbing abilities and simply put a hole in it's chest. Seeing her opening, Potama transported to Vegeta's location, launching over him to hold #19 in place.

"Say farewell, "android."

The Saiyan Prince flew into the sky, sideways with a hand out, and a cocky smirk. "Welcome... To Super Vegeta's... BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Firing the large ball of energy, #19 did in factr have a vauge look of fear on his face. While Potama was able to transport away, #19 wasn't so lucky, using the last of his energy t attempt an absorbtion... but it was hopeless.

"Welcome to oblivion!" Firing a red energy ball, the Big Bang detinated, taking Android #19 with it... Allowing everyone to focus... On Dr. Gero.

 **There we have it! I did it! Finally! Ohgawdfinally I'll try not to pull this shit again, but I make no guarentees. No updates on Potama's abilities this time, she doesn't have anything new. Next time, however... ;)**

 **Also, a little contest. The first person in the reviews to name where I got that iteration of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack from, gets to read Chapter 3 early, and give me their opinion! [maybethat'llgetmyassingear]**

 **Anyways, have a great day, and Potama and I, will catch ya later! (^-^)/**


End file.
